


Amantes no Kaká

by BelinhaM



Category: kaka - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaM/pseuds/BelinhaM
Summary: Ela sentou e eles sentiram.
Relationships: marcana
Kudos: 1





	Amantes no Kaká

Era uma vez uma gaúcha chamada Ana que morava num bar chamado Kaká.

Daí tinha um menino chamado Marcelo.

Um dia, ela sentou e eles sentiram.

Anos se passaram.

Hoje ao se passar pelo Kaká é possível vê-los sentados numa mesa suja comendo espetinho. Ana, Marcelo, e seus filhos, Skol e Stella.


End file.
